


Heaven is a Library

by NotTheVeryButton



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Heaven, Season/Series 09, Season/Series 09 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotTheVeryButton/pseuds/NotTheVeryButton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin finds himself in the library of his dreams</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven is a Library

            Kevin wakes with a jolt. He breathes heavily and reaches up to touch his forehead with the palm of his hand. He doesn’t feel anything. Confusion muddles his intention with the gesture, so he lowers his hand to his chest and focuses on breathing. He takes in his surroundings. He’s reclined on a black leather couch. There’s very little furniture in this place, but the pieces he does see are sleek and modern. A huge wall towers to his right. Large pillars of concrete stretch up the sides and separate great slabs of marble. These marble squares, while formidable, are thin enough to let light filter through them in places. To his left is a display case. Not an ordinary display case – but a colossal glass enclosure that reaches all the way to the ceiling. Inside are books. Stacks and stacks of books. The shelves stretch on and on. They extend far beneath the initial floor of the building and staircases spiral around the case, leading to other floors and god knows what else.

           “I know this place…” whispers Kevin as he straightens himself on the couch.

           “As well you should.” Kevin whips around when he hears the voice, feeling around the pockets of his jeans for any sort of weapon.

           “Who’s there?” he shouts. His voice echoes in the vast space.

           “There’s no need to be afraid,” says the voice again. “I’m here to help you.” Finally Kevin pinpoints where it’s coming from. A figure rounds the closest edge of the display case. A professionally dressed woman crosses the polished granite floor toward him. Her heels, which are the same shade of navy as her tailored suit, clack loudly against the flooring. Kevin stands from the couch and tenses. As the woman draws closer, he begins to notice how young she looks, even with her blonde hair pulled into a tight bun on the top of her head.

           “Who are you?” he asks, hesitantly. She smiles, reaching the chairs across from Kevin’s couch and wrapping her manicured fingers around the back of one. She doesn’t answer, but instead stares up at the stacks in their glass enclosure.

           “Beautiful, isn’t it?” she asks. “Our library system is the second largest in the United States, you know. Harvard, of course, has the first. They’ve got us there, I’m sad to admit.” She turns back to him and smiles again. “You said you knew where you were?”

           “I do,” says Kevin. “We’re in the rare book library at… at Yale. I remember it from when I toured here before…”

           “Before what, Kevin?”

           “How do you know my name?” Kevin narrows his eyes. She keeps smiling that unassuming smile.

           “I know more than just your name, Kevin. I know you were a prophet. I know you lost your mother. I know you worked with the Winchesters and I know you wanted to go to Yale. Do you remember that?” The woman steps in front of the chair and clacks a little closer to him. “It was your dream.”

           “Am I dreaming now?” asks Kevin. He tries to hide the tremor in his voice, but he can’t. Not when he so fears what the answer to his question might be.

           “I’m afraid not.” She frowns sincerely.

           “Then why am I here?”

           “This… this is heaven.”

           “Which means I’m…”

           “Dead.”

           “Dead.” Kevin repeats the word. It all comes back to him like he’s hit a brick wall. Sam… Sam had… but it wasn’t Sam. It couldn’t have been Sam who…

           “Sam was being controlled,” says the woman. “He didn’t know what he was doing and he couldn’t have stopped it.”

            _Is she reading my mind?_

           She smiles again. “Yes. I am.”

            _Are you an angel?_

           She laughs at that. Her eyes crinkle and her teeth show and she looks very pretty… and even younger still… maybe even Kevin’s age. “No, I’m not an angel. I’m a human like you. I’ve just been given intimate access to your personal heaven which can… have interesting effects on the mind. And thank you.”

           “Thank you?” Kevin raises an eyebrow.

           “You said I was pretty.” She smirks, knowingly. He’s seen that same smirk on Dean’s face time and time again. He wonders…

           “Dean and Sam don’t have a sister, do they?”

           “No.” The woman shakes her head. “No, I’m not their sister. But we were close.”

           Kevin takes a minute to process everything. He sits down on the edge of the couch and the woman joins him on his left.

           “You’re dead too,” he eventually says. She nods her head yes. “So why are you in my heaven? Why aren’t you in your own? Not that I mind, but…”

           “I’m here to give you a choice.” She sighs and removes her suit jacket before tossing it over the nearest arm of the couch. Her neck is adorned with pearls and they lay heavy against her now-exposed collarbone. “You can stay here – in your heaven – as God intended it to be…”

           “Or?” Kevin prompts.

           “Or, you can come with me,” she says matter-of-factly. Her legs cross at the ankle and she stares at Kevin with bright eyes. Intense. “The one thing God didn’t consider when making heaven, was the human need for companionship. It used to be you were trapped in your own little world. There was no getting out, just isolation for the rest of eternity. But we’ve found a way to connect the heavens and unite souls. Sometimes we help families find each other, partners, that kind of thing. Right now we’ve got bigger fish to fry.”

           “Metatron?”

           “Metatron. And the angels. Without them, there’s no one to tend to heaven and the lack of maintenance is starting to show.” The woman stares pointedly at the stacks again and Kevin sees it. There’s a hole, not a big one, but a hole in his reality. At the uppermost edge of the display case, the scenery changes. He can see through to what looks like a park – green grass, blue sky, a man flying a kite…

           “So we’re asking you to work with us,” she says. “You’re probably the most informed human in heaven when it comes to the angels and we sure could use the extra help.” Her smile lights up her face again and Kevin tries not to think about how much he likes her dimples. He stares down at his hands in his lap and then around at the library.

           He chuckles. “I’ve never had a choice before…”

           “Well you have one now,” says the woman, and there’s something so sweet and sad in her voice that Kevin can’t help but trust her. She radiates warmth and he feels like he’s known her a very long time somehow… like they met in a past life.

           “I mean, it’s not like I got anything else going on for the rest of my afterlife,” he says. “So, yeah. I guess. Why not? I can help.”

           “You’re sure?” she asks.

           He pauses, stares into her honest face. “I’m sure.

           “That’s – That’s great! That’s really great, Kevin. Thank you.” The woman’s professional manner drops as she hugs him and hops up from the couch with a considerable amount of enthusiasm. “It’d be best if we left now. The sooner we get to work the better.” She starts to clack toward the staircase leading underground, but stops to kick off her heels first.

           “There’s just one thing I have to ask,” says Kevin. The woman turns to him and wiggles the toes of her bare feet. “Can we stop and see my mom? Before we, you know, go wherever it is we’re going.”

           The woman removes the pins from her hair and it swings down, separating and twisting out of the hold. “Oh, that’s not a problem. You’re mother’s already been recruited. You can see her as much as you want when we get back to the roadhouse.”

           Kevin smiles to himself and shakes his head. Of course his mother would beat him to the resistance. He shouldn’t have expected anything less. “Alright then. I guess I’m ready to go.” He walks over to the woman and starts to stride ahead of her until she grabs him by the forearm. He turns to face her. She’s shorter than him now that her shoes are off.

           “I’m Jo,” she says. Jo clutches her pumps in one hand and extends the other to Kevin. He takes it.

           “Nice to meet you, Jo.”

           “Likewise,” she says with an unsurprising smile. “Now stay close to me and do exactly as I say. Heaven can be quite the bitch.”

 


End file.
